Problem: Find the minimum value of $\sin^4 x + \cos^4 x.$
Explanation: We know that $\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x = 1.$  Squaring this equation, we get
\[\sin^4 x + 2 \sin^2 x \cos^2 x + \cos^4 x = 1,\]so
\begin{align*}
\sin^4 x + \cos^4 x &= 1 - 2 \sin^2 x \cos^2 x \\
&= 1 - 2 (\sin^2 x)(1 - \sin^2 x) \\
&= 2 \sin^4 x - 2 \sin^2 x + 1 \\
&= 2 \left( \sin^2 x - \frac{1}{2} \right)^2 + \frac{1}{2}.
\end{align*}This expression is minimized when $\sin^2 x = \frac{1}{2}$ (which occurs when $x = \frac{\pi}{4},$ for example), so the minimum value is $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.$